Always by Your Side
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: "Even if you can't see me Homura-chan, I will always be there. Always watching over you, because you're my dearest friend. So don't be sad, because you can't see me. You'll remember me always...and I will always remember you."


**AN: A bit shorter than my usual fare, but this is another case of 'idea bit me hard and wouldn't let go until it was put down'. At least I'm writing something eh?  
**

 **I've noticed several stories from Homura's perspective on the epilogue/pre-Rebellion segment of the story. Figured it was about time there was one from the other side...from Madoka. Someone likely beat me to it, but hey, idea hit and wouldn't go away without being put down.**

* * *

 _This is everything I've ever wanted. I am happy, helping all the Magical Girls be happy. They all deserve to be happy and at peace, and I can give them that. So why..._

Floating in the world between her own and the normal universe, Madoka Kaname held a hand to her heart. She was at ease with her 'life' and genuinely happy with her task. Helping all the Magical Girls of the universe find peace after their lives of fighting, protecting them from the Incubators and their Witch system. She had wished for this, and would make the same wish again if given the chance. After all, someone had to help those poor girls and if this was the only way it could be done, she'd do it over a million times.

So why then, was there a pain in her heart when Madoka brought her hand to it? She knew it wasn't despair, not her own nor the despair of all the Magical Girls she took on her own shoulders. It wasn't physical pain either, as she had reached a point where nothing could ever harm her in that way. The only feeling she could match with the pain in her chest was...

Sadness.

 _I'm sad,_ the Goddess realized, _I...I know why I'm sad._

After all, all Madoka needed to do was angle her perception in one direction to understand why she was so sad. Earth...her old home. Just one of many worlds she saw in her expanded life, but one that held a dear place in her heart. She had long watched over her family and friends, watching them live peaceful lives, far away from the dangers of Walpurgisnacht and the other Witches. It had pained her at first, knowing that none of them would ever remember her as the pinkette had never _existed_ from their perspective.

But that pain had faded away, when she saw how _happy_ they all were. While there was still the occasional dull ache when she looked at Mama and Papa and Tatsuya...they were happy. Not remembering her meant they weren't burdened by questions of where she had gone. Only little Tatsuya remembered anything, and he would forget as he got older. So her family was happy and would stay that way, and that was more than enough for Madoka to smile as she watched over them.

Her friends were much the same way. Hitomi and Sayaka remained friends, sticking together just as strong as a duo as they had once done as a trio. They had if anything been closer, making it to where the problems with Kyouske never arose. That had gotten more than one smile out of Madoka, until the day that Sayaka had finally come to join _her_. It had hurt both of them to sit invisible during that final concert, but the Goddess had been more than happy once they had returned to the Law of Cycles...after all, she had her oldest friend by her side.

And yet, there was one person left behind that Madoka _knew_ to be the source of the pain in her heart.

 _Homura-chan..._

The girl that had fought and suffered so long for her sake. The girl who would do anything for her, and _had_ done everything. The friend who had thrown her own life away in order to save Madoka, and would have continued doing it for however long it took to save her. Perhaps most importantly though...the only girl who would _always_ remember that the Goddess had ever existed.

Madoka had always been by Homura's side. Even if her dear friend couldn't see her, she had never once left her side. A part of her was always right next to the dark-haired girl. Even Sayaka hadn't been watched over so dearly.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

She had been there when Homura first woke up in the new world, clutching desperately to her ribbons. It had hurt Madoka deeply to just stand by and watch as her closest friend picked herself up from the ground, tears flowing freely in a way that just felt wrong from the stoic girl. Homura had put so much on her own shoulders, that with her purpose gone the poor girl just...shattered. Her broken heart was clearly visible, even if Madoka hadn't known her entire story, or how to read the other girl.

"Ma...Madoka..." Homura had weakly spoken, clutching the ribbons to her chest.

"I'm right here Homura-chan!" for her part, Madoka had tried to comfort her friend, reaching a hand out to place on her arm. Only for the limb to go right through Homura, without a single sign that the other girl even noticed.

It was only then that it _truly_ hit the girl that she would never be able to interact with anyone again, until the moment she took them away from their lives of fighting despair. It had brought a sad frown to Madoka's pretty face, golden eyes feeling the first tears she would ever shed as a Goddess.

"I failed again," the time-traveler that had incited this reaction looked at the ground, tears of her own falling silently, "Madoka...if only I had been stronger. You wouldn't have to do all of this alone."

"Homura-chan..."

It had been at that moment that Madoka decided she would _never_ leave Homura's side. She had always known that keeping watch on her dearest friend was one task she couldn't forsake. But seeing Homura...strong, fearless Homura-chan...so broken and sad, just reinforced her determination. No matter what it took or how hard it would be to always keep focus on just one girl, Madoka was _never_ going to leave her friend alone. Even if Homura wasn't able to see her, it wouldn't matter.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

And so it was that Madoka Kaname began her silent vigil over Homura Akemi. She was there, only leaving to give her friend privacy. If not for that, she would never once give up her silent vigil. If she weren't a Goddess, it would have left the girl exhausted and might well have broken her. As it sat, all it did was make her heart ache every time she saw Homura cry.

But she was there for the happier moments as well.

"This bow," Homura muttered, holding her new weapon up to her eyes, "It's _her_ bow. Madoka...is this a sign? Are you truly here with me?"

"Of course I am Homura-chan," Madoka replied, well-aware that her friend couldn't hear her voice. Still, she liked to think a small smile had crossed the other girl's face at her statement.

"I have never used a bow in my life," her dear friend continued, experimentally holding it in a position Madoka recognized as copied from her own, "But if this is a gift...I will use it. Madoka...I will keep fighting for your sake."

A single tear leaked out from the Goddess' eye at that statement, "Homura-chan...you don't need to fight for _me_."

But she knew. Madoka knew that even if Homura had heard her, it wouldn't have mattered. The other girl was stubborn, and a fighter. It was all she knew after so many attempts at saving her life. There just wasn't any other thing that Homura could _do_ but fight the new Wraiths that had taken the place of the Witches.

It was why the pink-haired Goddess had given her friend a variant of her own weapon when she sent the girl back. She wanted nothing more than for Homura to be safe and happy. And if she was determined to fight, the least that Madoka could do was give her a weapon more fitting of a Magical Girl and less stressful on the girl than her old shield and firearm system. She couldn't directly intervene to help her dear friend, but at least she could do _this_ much for her, if nothing else.

"If I have to, I will keep fighting until I can't fight any longer," Homura placed a purple energy arrow on the bow, aiming at a target she had set up, "I will honor your sacrifice Madoka, even if this is the only way I can do so."

As she let the arrow fly, a single tear ran down her face this time, the droplet hitting the ground at the same time as the arrow pierced cleanly through its target.

"I hope you are here with me Madoka."

All the Goddess could do in response to that was float over to behind her dear Homura-chan, gently placing her hands over the hands holding the bow. She couldn't touch her friend, but she concentrated everything she had into _making_ her feel that she was there. Guiding her hands, helping Homura aim her new weapon properly. Showing her the stance needed to shoot accurately at moving targets.

And, Madoka liked to imagine that Homura knew she was there, smiling at the feeling of _her_ dearest friend helping her.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Madoka couldn't help but smile as she floated alongside Homura, the latter wearing her gifted ribbons for the first time. She had tied them in her hair much the same as she had pulled her hair back before, the only difference being the bow holding it all together. A bow done in the same style the Goddess herself had once done it, lovingly crafted by hands that had seen that bow for so many years of pain and suffering. Madoka had almost cried when she first saw that bow in her friend's hair. Not tears of sorrow of course...tears of happiness. It was another small thing tying the two girls together, despite all the distance between them.

 _It makes me happy to see you remember me Homura-chan,_ Madoka thought, as the two moved along the very same park that she and Sayaka had once sat at.

The sun was setting in the distance, silhouetting the taller girl nicely as her friend floated next to her. Homura looked beautiful in the fading light, hair spread behind her as her sharp violet eyes softened ever so slightly. Madoka followed her gaze, and smiled herself. Her brother was drawing in the sand with a stick, happy smile on his face.

Though Tatsuya's sister's smile faded slightly itself. She recognized what he was drawing instantly after all. It was _her,_ in her old Magical Girl costume. Her name was crudely carved next to it, though still lovingly done by a child who didn't know better yet.

"Tatsuya..." the Goddess sighed softly, "I miss you so much."

She knew her brother would forget all about her when he got older. It was only his childish innocence that allowed him to remember her. When Tatsuya grew out of that phase, he would look back at his 'imaginary friend Madoka' and just shake his head. She knew that much, even though it hurt to think about it.

"Madoka! Madoka!" her brother's voice broke the former Magical Girl from those thoughts, even as it brought a bright grin to her face.

Because Tatsuya was happily smiling at Homura, who had crouched down next to him, a gentle smile of her own on her face. She didn't know if her brother was smiling at _her_ or at her ribbon, but in the end...

It hardly mattered. The joy in his eyes was enough to remind her that, once again, it didn't matter if he forgot about her when he got older. For now, she could make sure her brother had at least some happy memories. No matter how he looked at them when he aged.

"Yes, Madoka," Homura spoke softly, her smile not once leaving her face, "You drew her really well. It looks just like her."

Despite the hint of longing in her voice, the Magical Girl still looked happy as Tatsuya reached up for the ribbon on her head.

"No, Tatsuya that's not nice!" only for their father to appear and snatch him up.

"Papa...Mama..." Madoka's smile turned sad again, as she looked at her family. Even if Tatsuya saw her, her parents couldn't.

She didn't often watch over them, not like she did with Homura. Madoka would check in to make sure everything was okay, but...she knew, unlike her dear friend, her family was perfectly okay without her. It still hurt slightly, but she could smile happily at the knowledge that they didn't have a hole in their lives in the same way that Homura-chan did.

"I am so sorry about that," Mama said, looking at Homura, who just shook her head, her fond smile remaining in place, "Are you okay?"

"It's no problem, and I'm fine," Homura replied, getting to her feet, "I was just walking by and noticed his drawing."

At that statement, she turned to Tatsuya, "Madoka, right?"

Tatsuya smiled widely as he nodded, "Uh huh! Madoka!"

And pointed right at her. Well, that answered that question. Madoka felt a light flush on her cheeks, as Homura's soft violet eyes followed the finger, looking directly at where she was standing. Despite the flush, the Goddess smiled widely at her friend, knowing even as she did that Homura couldn't possibly see her. No matter how much she wished that her dear friend could, she knew that wasn't possible. Even so, the Magical Girl's smile grew, if anything, even fonder before she turned back to Madoka's family.

"I'm sure Madoka is quite happy you can draw her so well."

"I am!"

Madoka's smile was joined by a silent falling of tears, as her brother and friend smiled at each other. Even if Tatsuya would forget about her in the end, for now, this meant that Homura wasn't alone. That was more than enough to help Madoka's heart hurt slightly less. She smiled even wider as her father and brother moved to play in the fields next to the river, while Homura and her mother sat down near where she and Sayaka had once sat. Madoka sat behind the two, listening to them talk.

Her Mama and her best friend had never really interacted like this before. It saddened her that it had to come to this so they could, but it made her happy to see it at the same time.

"Tatsuya made an imaginary friend to play with when he's alone," Mama said, "I guess it's not too odd for someone his age."

Homura smiled softly, "No, it isn't. In fact, I was the same way."

"Wait, do _you_ know who Madoka is? Is she some kind of anime character?"

A weak giggle came from Madoka at that. It was just like her mother to jump to a conclusion that really did fit her daughter's life. Even so, the giggle was just that...weak. She hadn't _really_ thought about how much it would hurt to hear her Mama talk about her like that.

"I don't know, maybe," Homura's voice held a nostalgic tone now, "I've heard the name before."

Mama stretched her arms, "Maybe Tatsuya met her somewhere? Heh...I don't know why, but when I heard that name I got all nostalgic. Madoka..."

 _Mama!_

Now tears were freely falling down Madoka's face. She hadn't been prepared for that. Her mother shouldn't remember her at all...not even enough to feel nostalgic. The pain in her chest was back, though she tried to ignore it. It wasn't like she could do anything. Her mother would never remember her, so it was for the best she just viewed her daughter as her son's imaginary friend.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Mama," the Goddess got out, wiping her eyes.

She just watched silently as her friend and mother continued talking. Doing her best to ignore the pain in her chest...the only thing she _could_ do.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"If you're here Madoka, I'm so sorry."

After the talk with her family, Madoka had followed Homura to her apartment, the dark-haired girl losing her smile as she entered the bare building.

"I know you have to miss your parents and Tatsuya. If I had been stronger, they wouldn't have forgotten you. You'd have been the one wearing these ribbons and having your mother call you cute. Your brother wouldn't think you were an imaginary friend. Your parents would have a beautiful daughter to spoil."

It took all Madoka had to not throw her arms around...through...her friend. Homura's smile from earlier was completely gone, replaced by a shattered expression, as she fell down on her couch. She didn't show it as often, but the time-traveler still blamed herself for everything. Even though this decision was Madoka's own and she had to live with the consequences. Even though, despite the pain she felt, Madoka would make the same choice over again. She knew all of this, but Homura still felt guilty.

And there wasn't anything Madoka could do to help her get through that guilt.

"It's not your fault Homura-chan," she whispered, "I wanted this. I'd do it all over again if I had to. Please, don't blame yourself anymore!"

There was no reaction to that shout, as Homura placed an arm over her eyes, looking up at the ceiling of her room.

"I also know you'd tell me it isn't my fault and that I shouldn't worry about you," the girl spoke softly, a light smile back on her face...a sad one, "You always had a heart too big for the world Madoka. Too big for the universe itself. You never could accept that I failed you. I've failed you since the day I first met you."

Madoka couldn't help the tears this time, "Homura-chan...your heart is just as big. You fought so hard..."

"And because I failed, you don't exist anymore. I'm the only one who _really_ remembers you Madoka. The only one who..."

She trailed off, arm falling to reveal red-rimmed violet eyes. Homura's tears were silent, even now the girl preventing herself from truly crying. The only times she had ever truly cried were with Madoka...when she knew that her friend was there.

"If you're here Madoka," Homura choked out, "I...I love you. I think I always have, and that makes it hurt so much more to not have you here."

Giving up on holding herself back, Madoka flew at her dearest friend, not caring that she would just fly through her. Managing to pull to a stop before she did so, the Goddess stared into those tear-stained violet eyes, her own golden ones sadder than they had ever been. Cradling Homura's face, Madoka leaned forward, her breath not able to move the bangs in front of her.

Soft lips pressed down on Homura's forehead, leaving a small kiss to convey all the feelings that couldn't be said...no matter how she wanted to.

"I...love you too Homura-chan. Don't worry, we _will_ be together again. I don't care how long I have to wait with you, we will be together. Please...wait for me, okay?"

She was speaking to herself, as Homura's eyes slid shut, a soft smile on her face. Madoka smiled back...more determined than ever to stay by her friend's side. No matter what it took.

That was what you did if you loved someone, truly deeply loved them with all your heart.

* * *

 **AN: That was interesting to write. I hope I managed to do well!**

 **I'm putting this as a one-shot. _Unless_ people want more. Since Madoka's about the only thing I have full inspiration for writing, I could continue this if people wanted me to. If it would stay 'canon' or not is up for debate. In other words, if this would have Rebellion.**

 **Again, really depends on if readers want more really. This works as a one-shot. It works as a multi-chapter fic. Depends on what readers want. So let me know in reviews if I did good and if it should have more!**


End file.
